1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric type circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a fabric type circuit board which may be easily connected to another circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a fabric type circuit board is included in fabrics or clothes in order to implement an input device or a communication device. The fabric type circuit board may improve the wearing sensation because a conductive pattern is formed on a surface of the fabric type circuit board provided as fabrics, and thus researches and development into the fabric type circuit board continues.
As one of the fabric type circuit boards, there is disclosed Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1027312 (Mar. 30, 2011). The disclosed invention relates to a fabric type printed circuit board in which conductive material is patterned on fabrics.
The disclosed invention relates to technology in which the patterned conductive material is bonded to fabrics by a heat-resistant adhesive film. The disclosed invention, however, is problematic in that it has a poor fine view because the conductive material for the board has a single layer and thus conductive adhesives (i.e., a solder and a conductive bond) for connecting boards are externally exposed. Furthermore, the disclosed invention may be problematic in that flexibility and durability at a connection part are low because the board and the conductive pattern are connected by the conductive adhesive.